


Thank You

by hoseokdjh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Good Theo Raeken, Happy Ending, Kinda, M/M, Mentioned Brett Talbot, Mentioned Malia Tate, Mentioned Scott McCall, One Shot, Sad, Season 6B, Thiam, a lil, also kinda - Freeform, can it, hell ye a lot of ppl are mentioned didnt even realise how many it were, i guess ?, i mean it can rly be seen as either i guess, i thinK im honestly not sure whoops, idk - Freeform, idk man, its not rly n au but i altered some facts, mentioned Kira Yukimura, mentioned noshiko yukimura, mentioned theo's sister, n liam helps him, so ya, theo sleeps in his car, ya idk rly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoseokdjh/pseuds/hoseokdjh
Summary: Theo has been sleeping in his car and Liam tries to find him. Season 6B i think.





	Thank You

Liam had done a lot of stupid things in his life. Trashing his coach's car, picking unnecessary fights with Brett and the rest of the Devenford Prep Lacrosse team, hell, he almost killed Scott at some point, but this, this might just top it all. He was aware of that and yet, here he was, wandering the dark streets of Beacon Hills, looking for none other than Theo Raeken.

It was a chilly night and Liam shivered, but not because of the cold September air. His thoughts wandered, he remembered all of the things Theo had done to them, horrible things, and yet - something had changed. The look in his eyes when Liam had brought him back wasn't something he thought he could ever forget. It was fear, cold, genuine fear, and the way he had asked for his sister ... Liam shuddered. He couldn't even start to imagine what the other boy had been through. What could possibly have happened to him down there that had made him change this much? Back in the hospital there had been a similar look on his face.

'I thought I was somewhere else for a second.' Where?

'It's okay, you don't have to stop.' His eyes had glazed over when he said that, he didn't look at Malia, he was somewhere else entirely in his mind. Theo Raeken, the guy who was willing to stab anyone and everyone in the back for his own survival, that was a different person than the one that allowed Malia to beat him up. Had he realised he deserved it? Had he really changed?

Liam was yanked out of his thoughts when a black truck came into sight - Theo's truck. This was it. Was he really gonna do this? Yes, he owed Theo, and Liam hated that.

He took a deep breath to collect himself and slowly leaned forward to peer through the window. Sure enough, there Theo was, sleeping in the back of his car. Liam paused for a moment, studying the boys face. He looked peaceful, innocent even, a sight the other wasn't used to. It was irritating but also - nice. He caught himself feeling sorry for the other boy - he really didn't have anything or anyone. To be fair, that was his own fault really, but still ... if the Dread Doctors hadn't chosen him to experiment on but someone else, anyone else, then who knows who he'd be now? He was no more than an innocent kid back than, a kid who trusted the wrong people. People that raised him to be like this, to do unspeakable things.

Liam couldn't help but feel sorry for him, despite all the bad he's done.

Who would've thought? Theo Raeken, the guy he would've gladly killed just a few months ago and who would've done the same thing, no doubt. But here he was, helping that guy. Liam had to smile at the irony.

Then he finally lifted his hand and lightly knocked on the glass.

Startled, Theo flinched and lifted his head. Their eyes met. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion as he recognized the younger boys face. Liam smiled a bit sheepishly and waved awkwardly. "Hey..."

Theo's eyebrows raised and he leaned forward to open the car door and step out.

"Liam? What are you doing here?"

"They're gonna arrest you!", Liam babbled out nervously.

"What? Who?"

Liam took a breath and then repeated more slowly: "They- They are gonna arrest you. I overheard it at the Sheriff's station. I thought ... I thought I should warn you."

Theo's eyebrows raised even higher if that was possible.

"Why? I mean, why are you warning me?"

Of course he'd ask. Liam wasn't sure if Theo even knew that acting out of sheer kindness was a thing. Liam did have a reason though, and it wasn't just the fact that Theo was his responsibility, which Kira's mom had made very clear when Liam had brought Theo back.

"I owe you. You saved me, back at the hospital, remember? You saved me multiple times so - I owe you. And I hate owing people." Especially people like him.

Theo nodded slowly and in thought, his eyes never leaving Liam's face.

"Okay."

"Yeah..."

Liam shifted, his gaze dropping to the ground. He wasn't quite sure if he's ever been this uncomfortable. What did he expect though, honestly? Of course it'd be uncomfortable.

"Uh ... You want a ride home?", Theo offered, pointing to the car behind him.

Relieved for the other boy breaking the silence Liam let out a shaky breath and nodded. "Yeah, yes, that'd be great."

They got in the car and Theo started the motor, all with that uncomfortable silence still between them. Well, what were they supposed to talk? It wasn't like they had a lot of common interests. Did Theo have interests?

Finally the silence was too much and Liam managed to talk. "So uh ... why're you living in your car?"

"Where else am I supposed to go?"

Liam's heart stung a bit at the answer as he realised once again what little the other had to live for. Theo spoke up again. "I thought about leaving Beacon Hills actually, leaving all of this, but ... you guys wouldn't have known about Mr. Douglas without me last time so, I stayed, in case I need to save your ass again."

Theo flashed a cocky smirk and Liam scoffed. "I would've defeated the Ghost Riders alone too, y'know." "Yeah, I'm sure."

Theo's voice was dripping with sarcasm but they were both aware that he was right, Liam never would've made it out without help, which consisted of Theo sacrificing himself to save him. That's why he was here.

"Anyway, uh ... about repaying you for that ..." Liam stuttered a bit, unsure of how to phrase the offer right. "Yeah?" "Well ... we have a free room at home, y'know. You could stay there ... temporarily, of course, 'till you find something better?"

Theo glanced at him again, surprised, and Liam's heart started picking up pace due to his nervousness.

"To repay me?" "Yeah, to repay you. Because ..." "Because you hate owing me, I know."

"So?"

Theo stayed quiet for a bit and Liam could only guess what was going on in his head. He probably wanted to say no, but he also knew he had nowhere else to go anymore.

So ...

"Alright."

"Really?" Liam was almost surprised but he collected himself quickly. "I mean, just for a while, of course.", he stated. "Of course."

And then Theo smiled at him, a warm, genuine smile, without the usual cockiness and arrogance to it and Liam's breath caught at the sight. With the kind expression on the older boys face and the soft moonlight illuminating it Liam couldn't help but notice how handsome he really was. Kindness suited him, no question, and he hoped that he didn't make a mistake, he hoped so much that the kindness would stay.

"Hey, Liam ..." "Yeah?"

Smiling at him once again Theo said something that Liam never thought he would hear from him, at least not in this vulnerable, sincere way, something that made his heart swell, something that made him sure he wouldn't regret this, that this wasn't just another stupid mistake - "Thank you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes ik i altered some facts like that theos gonna get arrested but i felt like liam needed a reason to go get him ygm ? also idk im like 90% sure that a ton of other ppl wrote stuff like this n i do read a lot of thiam fanfics but i havent come across smth too similar i think ? or if i did i dont remember so ya if smth similar exists i apologise but i deffo didnt mean to copy anyone or smth like that ok !  
> opinions (positive aNd negative) are always welcome !  
> also sorry for my bad grammar but english isnt my first language so if u find any mistakes let me know !


End file.
